


Lumity Bookshop AU

by Coffynq



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Bookshop, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, Luz has adhd, amity works at a bookshop, basically theyll probably get together within a week, but only bc theyre in college, eventual cuddling, eventual makeout, if I continue this it’s just fluff, opposite of a slowburn, when I say fastburn I mean fastburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27408685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffynq/pseuds/Coffynq
Summary: Luz, Gus and Willow have been friends since high school. The three were always targeted by Boscha and her gang, but senior year that gang lost a member.That member, Amity, now works at a bookshop and made up with Willow.Cute girl who reads books? All Luz could ever want, honestly.oramity works at bookshop and luz is a bi mess <3
Relationships: Amity Blight & Luz Noceda & Willow Park, Amity Blight & Willow Park, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne/Camila Noceda, Luz Noceda & Willow Park
Comments: 18
Kudos: 209





	1. New Friendships

**Author's Note:**

> I come with this for you. to ask. if you want to see more of it  
> i have a basic idea in my mind, and already a little of ch 2 written but mostly I’m writing this as a coping mechanism bc its,,cute  
> I don’t plan on angst (besides maybe amity’s parents being assholes) but no like amity-is-taken-away  
> also Luz’s pov the entire time except for maybe a few chap bc she needs more love!!!

Luz POV

My phone buzzed, startling me out of my own fantasy world. I put down book five of the Azura series and looked over, finding a text from Willow.

**plant mom - 15:54**

Hey, Luz. Do you wanna study at The Book Nook in an hour? There’s a surprise I want you to see.

**Luzura - 15:59**

uhhhh yeas,,yes I need the help andndnd u got me sus w da ‘surprise’

**Luzura - 16:00**

wha is it??..

**plant mom - 16:00**

Luz, it’s called a surprise for a reason.

**Luzura - 16:02**

yeah,,but,,I wanna know,

**Luzura** **\- 16:03**

willoh pls

**Luzura - 16:06**

@plant mom#7263

**Luzura - 16:10**

ur online heart broke</3

**Luzura - 16:02**

ok fin see u in an hourr 

**plant mom - 16:12**

See you!

With that I closed my phone, wracking my brain for what the surprise could be. There’s no new Azura book, I would’ve known. The surprise could be that she somehow found out about a pop quiz, she’s well known with the teachers. She’s really been a teachers pet since high school. That’s,,probably what it is. Great.

After what felt like a few minutes - but was actually half an hour - of staring at the wall, I got up. I went over to my dresser, opened the top drawer, and grabbed the first thing I saw. Moving to the next drawer, I got the first thing I saw there, too. Grabbing some socks and my red converse, I went to my tiny dorm closet and pulled out a button up.

After putting on all the clothes, I looked in the mirror to see if the outfit looked decent. I stood as far against the wall as I could in my bathroom, but still couldn’t manage to see the full thing. So I sat on the sink and looked over myself.

I had grabbed a ’Be More Chill Michael Creep shirt musical Halloween costume for children and adults’ - or at least, that’s what amazon calls it. - a pair of grey, ripped jeans, socks with fruits on them, and a dark grey button up. I looked okay, at least. I grabbed my bag, stuffed in some school work I need to work on, and checked the time.

It was nearly five, so I sped out the door and grabbed my skateboard. Once I reached the first floor of my dorms, I skated off to the bookshop. It’s not that far, so I got there at exactly five pm. Once I arrived I picked up my board and held it by its trucks, grip tape facing away from me.

I walked into the shop, noticing the ‘help wanted’ poster wasn’t in the window anymore. Who could be the new kid here,,

I saw Willow already at a table, coffee in hand. I waltzed over and sat down across from her, slinging my bag on the back of the chair. I was about to greet her when she looked up and smiled  _ wide _ at me. 

“Luz!” Willow stated. “Guess what? You remember Amity, right?”

“Yeah, what about her?”

“You remember how in high school she was kinda a bitch?”

“‘Kinda’ is putting it lightly.”

“Senior year wasn't as bad.”

“I know I know, tragic backstory shit yeah yeah I get it. She’s already had her redemption arc. Why are you bringing it up?”

“Well, you already know we’re close again. She asked if I knew any places that were hiring, and I recommended here. Guess what happened?”

“She works here now, doesn’t she?”

“You guessed right! Yep, I saw her when I walked in and we talked it out, and this is her full time job for the moment.”

Willow looked over to the counter and I followed her gaze. I locked eyes on a girl at the counter, about the same age as the two of us. She was reading a book, although from the angle she was reading it I couldn’t make out the cover. The girl had golden eyes, pale skin, and slight eyeliner. She wore a dark brown turtleneck and cream corduroy pants. She was definitely still Amity. Except, one thing was very different.

She cut her hair,, a lot. 

,,and she was  _ cute _ .

Don’t get me wrong- her old mint-colored hair, always stuck in the half up half down style was also very cute. Hell, Amity in general I had always found attractive, but her personality always got in the way of developing anything other than a little crush on her. The personality her parents made for her, anyway. 

But now, seeing her with her new pixie cut and natural warm brown hair, and with her entire new vibe? 

Consider me smitten.


	2. Pretty Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh my god you both are terrible at flirting.” Willow said, snapping us out of our impromptu staring contest.
> 
> “We aren’t flirting-” We both started at the same time.
> 
> Willow just looked back at us with a ‘are you fucking kidding me’ look, and considering both our faces were red and we rushed that at the same time, it was obvious she didn’t believe us.
> 
> or
> 
> luz gets amity’s number and is generally a dumbass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! this chapter was fun to write  
> also forgive me, most of my friend who would beta read it are busy so,,no beta reader !! for now, at least  
> also, fun fact - Luz’s thoughts throughout this chapter are based on my own around pretty girls and written how I usually type.

I felt my face get a little hot, and quickly looked away before Amity could look back at me. I looked up at Willow, who was sitting across from me now with a smug look on her face.

She started laughing at me, and before I could say anything she looked over at Amity.

“Amity! Come over here, I have someone for you to meet.” She called before I could protest.

Amity looked up from her book and closed it. I saw the cover and it was Azura. Holy shit cute girl reads the book series I’ve been hyperfixated on for a long time, on and off. Holy shit she’s on book four. Holy shit cute girl.

Amity set down her book and walked around the counter over to us, locking eyes with me. Her face got a faint pink tint to it. She walked over to our table and rested on her elbows, leaning forward a little. 

“Hey Willow. What’s up?” She tilted her head to the side a little. 

“I wanted you to meet Luz. Officially, I mean. Without the teasing or anything,” Willow responded.

Amity looked at me, silently and quickly looking me up and down with an unreadable expression on her face. 

“Luz! Hi, hi uhm,,,so I’m sorry. About high school. That,,wasn’t exactly a good time in my life and that doesn’t make up for the years that I spent harassing you and your friends but I’m still sorry and I’ll stop talking now.” She stopped, face getting redder and redder as she got further into her sentence. 

“Yeah, uh, don’t worry about,,it! Willow told me about your parents and,,everything,, and now you’re like really cute-“ I quickly backtracked, “COOL, you’re cool, yeah you got like a makeover and your hair is also cool- NOT THAT it wasn’t beFORE uhm,,yes just. I forgive you.” By the time I finished, both of our faces were flushed beyond belief.

“Oh my god you both are terrible at flirting.” Willow said, snapping us out of our impromptu staring contest.

“We aren’t flirting-” We both started at the same time.

Willow just looked back at us with a ‘are you fucking kidding me’ look, and considering both our faces were red and we rushed that at the same time, it was obvious she didn’t believe us.

“Anyway, Amity, you read the Azura books?” I asked, probably a little too excited.  _ Nice going dimwit, she probably already thinks you’re weird. Again. _

“Yeah! You read them too??” She exclaims, matching my excitement.  _ Woah holy fuck?? Girl excited,,,over what I said? ,,ma,rry me,, _

“I’ve been reading them since I was a kid! I’ve never met someone our age who also reads them, though.” I said, the last part a little quieter than the rest.

“Right? I don’t get why. They’re kids books but,,like they’re good kids books.” She laughed a little, and I could tell we were thinking the same thing.  _ She’s been made fun of for them too. _

“Do you wanna maybe,,read them together sometime?” I said, too quick to even catch myself.  _ What was that? The lamest date idea since a movie-date? Dumbass. _

“That would actually be fun. Yeah, I’m down.” Amity replied, smiling at me.  _ Oh my god holy fuckfmgmf?? Her smile,,,,)*,&,& slow down heart don’t fuck this up for us. _

“Awesome! Willow, do you wanna come too?”  _ Maybe she can make sure I don’t croak when Amity laughs. _

“Nah, I don’t much like Azura,”  _ so I’m friends with a dumbass, _ “plus you two should get some time alone together!”

“Then yeah I guess it’s just the,,two of us.” I said, face growing hotter. Willow looked at me and smirked.

“You feeling okay there, Luz?” She asked.

“Yeah, you do look a little red.” Amity now spoke up, looking at me with a look of concern across her face.

“I’m fine! Don’t worry! I’m fine. Fine fine fine.” I said quickly.

“Ok,,well,” her face grew a little red, “could I get your number? For the club! For the club,” she finished.

I scribbled down my number on a post-it from my bag and handed it to her. Our fingers brushed just for a second.  _ Oh but what a second that was,, _

_ It was a SECOND Luz, calm down. _

_ Yeah but,,preddy lady,, _

“I should probably be getting back to work, nice seeing you Willow. You too, Luz.” Amity said with a soft smile. Her face was still a little red, too.  _ Wonder what that’s about.  _

“Bye Amity!”

_ Amity is a really pretty name. _

_ Wait, they still want an answer. _

_ Dumbass, respond! Now! _

I silently waved, smiling at Amity. She waved back and I could’ve sworn I saw her wink at me.

_ Probably just seeing things. _

“Oh my god, you are terrible at hiding crushes.” I heard Willow say. I snapped out of my world and snapped my attention to her.

“Shut up! It’s not my fault I’m so damn bi I malfunction at the sight of a cute girl!”

“You don’t malfunction when you see me, so by that logic I wouldn’t be cute. I’m hurt, Luz.”

“That’s different, you’re my friend. Amity is like,,” I lowered my voice down to a whisper, “really,,crush,,crush. like,,pretty. Pretty girl who works at bookshop. oh my GOD-”

“Having trouble there?” Willow said with a smug face.

“Yeah. Fuck you.”

“Hey! What’d I do?”

“Call me out.”

“I can call you out for much worse, Luz. Like,,I could call you out for the 58 you got on the last test . Seriously, how the hell did you do that bad? We studied for a week!” 

“The reason, my friend, is called ‘I got an hour of sleep and took the test in a half-conscious state.’ There were stray pencil marks all over the paper, I could barely read my answers when I got it back.”

“Okay, well either way we should  _ really _ get to studying. Mr. Noah told me we have a pop quiz next class.”

_ Guess I was half right about the surprise, then. _

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chapter should be out every few days !! I’ll be getting used to it so forgive me if I’m a little late :]  
> hope u all have a good day !! <3


	3. Roommates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Fine, fine. We can go to the coffee place down the road, okay?”
> 
> “Didn’t you already have-“
> 
> “My roommate was home last night.”
> 
> or
> 
> coffee shop time and Eda makes an appearance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no I didn’t disappear for two weeks shut up  
> ok but fr school and mental health is kicking my ass so updates might be a little slow
> 
> anyway enjoy, hopefully I’ll update before thanksgiving haha
> 
> (pssst - follow my insta @coffynq for updates n stuff)

Luz POV

“Willow, please. We’ve been studying for hours now.”

“It’s been an hour, Luz, calm down.”

“Can we at least take a break?”

“Fine, fine. We can go to the coffee place down the road, okay?”

“Didn’t you already have-“

“My roommate was home last night.”

With that, I looked down at the papers in front of me. They didn’t make much sense, really. Then again, school wasn’t really my strong suit anyway. I glanced up at Amity, who was quietly reading at the counter again. She was reading with a concerned look on her face, telling me that she, most likely, was at the start of Hecate’s redemption arc. Willow noticed me staring, again, and before I could object-

“Amity! Wanna go on break and get coffee with us?” Willow asked quite smugly.

Amity looked up and then side to side, probably checking to see if any customers were coming by. “Shop’s deserted, so why not?” She hopped over the counter - as if she were in a movie - and  _ holy shit how is that hot. _

_ Brain works in mysterious ways. _

She walked over to us, leaning more towards me. “Where’re we going?” She said.

“Owl Cafe? My mom works there so we can just relax for a little.” I replied, not looking her in the eye. I stood up, moving to stand next to her, and she moved closer to me.

“Works for me!” Willow exclaimed, standing up too.

I grabbed my bag and spun around, facing the door. I started walking and so did Amity and Willow, Amity lingering behind a little. When we got to the exit I held open the door, watching them both leave. When Amity got out I followed right behind.

“You ever been to Owl Cafe before?” I asked.

“Yeah, once or twice. Mostly in freshman year, though, since my parents didn’t want me going on account of ‘The Owl Lady’.” She replied. “Plus Boscha and her nitwits never much liked it, and I get nervous when I’m in public alone.”

“Well now we can all be together in public alone! Wait- I mean,,now you won’t have to be alone because we’re together! Was that a run-on sentence? Can you even have run on sentences in speech,,?” 

“Luz!” Willow said, pulling me out of my rambling session.

“Right, sorry. Anyway, what I meant was- now you have people to go with you who aren’t complete assholes!”

She laughed. “Surprisingly, most of her group is trying to get better. Including Queen Boscha the Third herself. I’m rooming with her right now, actually, and it kinda works out anyway since she’s always out.”

“Oh, that’s cool! Just know that if any of them hurt you again I won’t hesitate to throw hands!” I laughed.

“Sure, sure. Because a 5’6 scrawny book nerd like you could kick a tall jocks ass.”

“I’m taller than you!”

“That you are.”

Willow spun around, walking backwards and facing us, “that’ll come in handy later.”

“Willow!” Amity and I both said in unison.

We chatted a little more, arriving earlier than anticipated. I held the door open, like a gentleman, and headed in after Amity. The cafe was the same as the other thousand times I’d been there - cozy, warm, and very inviting. The place had a ‘safe’ vibe to it, completely the opposite of its owner. The wonder was my mom, Eda, or ‘The Owl Lady’ as some call her. Adopt an owl that broke its wing when you were 13 and bam, nickname for the rest of your life. 

“Oh mother dearest!!” I called out, moving to the counter. I motioned for the other two to follow me.

Eda popped her head out of the storage closet behind the counter, looking at me with a surprised look on her face. “Luz? Why are you here at,” she checked her watch, “7 PM?”

“I’m just here for a break. Coffee doesn’t even work right for me anyway, so it’s not like I plan to pull an all nighter.”

“Well, no shit. I’ve been your mom for several years now. I’m more concerned about your friends. Who are they?”

I looked behind me, seeing that Willow and Amity were staring up at the menu.

“That ones Willow,” I pointed to the soon-to-be biologist, “and that ones Amity.” I motioned to the brunette. “We were all at Book Nook and decided to come over.”

“Cool, cool. Anyway, you’re holding up my line.” I glanced behind us, there was no one there. “So, what can I get you all.”

Willow spoke up first, “Just give me the most caffeinated thing you have, Mrs. Eda.”

Eda wrote (what I assume was) the order on a notepad and motioned to Amity. “For you, Blight?”

Amity looked surprised for a moment, but eventually relaxed. “Peppermint mocha, please.”

Eda scribbled that down, too.

_ How does she know Amity’s last name? _

_ Her name is very well known, dipshit. She comes from a prestigious family. _

“Luz?” Eda pulled me out of my stare.

“Huh? Oh, sorry. Peppermint hot coco, mom.”

“Same old, same old. Alright, I’ll have them done in a few, kids.”

With that, I headed over to my usual table. I set down my bag, motioning for Amity to sit next to me. She sat down, almost close enough for us to be touching. Willow sat across from us, smugly looking at each of our blushing faces.

“Hey Luz?”

“Yeah?”

“So, you know about my roomie, do you have a roommate?”

I looked at her, thinking about it for a second.

“Technically speaking, I do. But she didn’t show up the first day and I’ve met her like,,once? She’s always out partying and crashing at some frat boy’s house. Since she’s never around though, Willow stays over at my dorm a lot. Her roommate kinda,,sucks.”

“Oh yeah, Matt right? My family knew his family for a while and even tried to set us up, but I booked it out of there.”

“He’s an asshole. Also snores like a tow truck that’s been broken for twenty years. That’s what I get for trying to live off campus, though.”

I laughed, looking back at Amity. She was looking at Willow, and before I knew it they were talking. I zoned out, staring at her face.

_ She has freckles. _

_ They’re really faint but holy shit they’re cute. _

_ You can barely see them, dipshit. _

_ They’re still adorable. _

“Luz?” I snapped back to hear Willow calling me.

“Hm?”

“Whatcha staring at?”

I glanced over at Willow before focusing back in Amity, who was blushing and looking down at the table. 

“Sorry!!! Sorry, Ams, I kinda zoned out for a second.”

“It’s okay! It’s,,it’s okay.”

I looked over her and saw Eda coming over to our table, cups in hand.

“Order for my kid?”

“That’s me!”

She set down the cups, each one going to its owner, and she went back to the counter. The shop was nearly empty though, so she pulled out her phone and (probably) started playing games.

I picked up my hot chocolate and raised it to my mouth, taking a sip. It was like  _ heaven _ , it was insane and amazing and  _ seriously how the fuck is it so good _ .

“Luz?” Amity asked, gulping down some of her coffee.

“Yea Ams?” I grinned at her, seeing her blush rise a little more.

“Why don’t you get coffee? You said something about it not working right for you or,,how does it not work?”

“ADHD brain. It’s like,,caffine makes people like Willow not tired. But for me, as someone with ADHD, it moreso,,stimulates my brain?? I think? I learned about this a few years ago when I was diagnosed so if I get it wrong I’m sorry. Basically it doesn’t have a normal affect on me because I’m different than most. Good different though. That’s why I couldn’t pay attention in class to save my life.”

“Ohh, that kinda makes sense. That’s cool, though, at least you can’t pull a stereotyped college student and pull all nighters for a month.”

“One, you would probably die if you did that. Two, I’m already broke, living on campus, eat a meal a day if I’m lucky, and am painfully alone. I’m a decent stereotype.”

Amity chokes out a laugh, looking forward.

“You have Willow, why are you so lonely?” She asked, turning to me.

“Willow is awesome, but I meant romantically.”

“True. I’m ace anyway and Luz is a touchy person. Plus she’s,, not my type.” Willow spoke up, not looking up from her coffee.

“Rude, but fair. I haven’t dated anyone since,,ever. Most kids just confessed on a dare or to make fun of me.”

“Well they’re missing out.” Amity said, looking at me with the warmest look possible.

“Guys? I’m still here.” Willow said, snapping us out of another staring contest.

_ Maybe studying won’t be so bad this year. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed!! comments are always appreciated :]
> 
> even if I don’t respond I read all of them, I just get nervous about responding and put it off until a week later mostly hehe
> 
> (also I know not everyone w adhd and add and stuff has the caffeine thing, but I’m speaking from my own experience with adhd in this fic so)

**Author's Note:**

> I would really appreciate comments if ur interested!! Feedback is what keeps me motivated on these fics but if no one seems interested I won’t really make it to post, yknow?
> 
> sorry for the hiatus of skater boy, btw!! life had been stressful lately. I promise something by thanksgiving, though.
> 
> hope u all have a good day!!!<3


End file.
